List of Bakugan
This is a list of all Bakugan that have appeared either in the anime, the game, or both. List of Season 1 Bakugan This is a list of Bakugan from the first season of the anime and up to BakuSwap Set 3. List of Season 2 Bakugan List of NV Special Attacks Japanese Exclusive List of Season 3 Bakugan This is a list of Bakugan from the third season. List of GI Super Assault List of Season 4 Bakugan BakuMutants This is a list of BakuMutants from the fourth season. Baku Sky Raiders BakuFusion Bakugan Traps Battle Gear This is a list of Battle Gear. Mobile Assault BakuNano Mechtogan Mechtogan Titans BakuSteel Traps Bakugan Battle Suit Bakugan Battle Brawlers Video Game Exclusive This is a list of Bakugan only in the Bakugan Battle Brawlers (video game). Bakugan series The 2008 Collection poster on the official Bakugan website shows 48 Bakugan, although an additional 2 figures (total 50) were released to round out the last set. The poster can be used to identify your Bakugan. Original series (BB Wave 1) As well as basic Bakugan, figures are available in several color variations - Pearl, Translucent, Clear and Translucent with Pearl highlights. These figures were also available in Series 2 packages (with Series 2 - Set 1 cards). Bakugan * Centipoid * Delta Dragonoid * Dragonoid * Dual Hydranoid * Falconeer * Fear Ripper * Gorem * Griffon * Juggernoid * Laserman * Preyas * Reaper * Robotallion * Saurus * Serpenoid * Skyress * Stinglash * Tigrerra Series 2 (Set A) (BB Wave 2) Series 2 introduced a new rule set, and new cards, but has the same marbles as Series 1 (28 mm). Packs include cards from Series 2 - Set 1, which has Gate Cards for all figures except Siege (which had a matching Ability Card). This was the last set before the larger B2 figures. Bakugan * Cycloid * Gargonoid * Hynoid * Manion * Mantris * Siege * Terrorclaw * Tuskor BakuPearl Series (Set B) This series introduced larger B2 ("Bigger Brawlers") marbles (32mm), with higher G-Power. It also included B2 "Pearl" Bakugan (white Bakugan with attribute color highlight). Packs include cards from Set B, including (as usual) Gate Cards matching the figures. Bakugan * Blade Tigrerra * Diablo Preyas * Hammer Gorem * Limulus * Ravenoid * Storm Skyress * Warius * Wormquake BakuClear Series (Set C) (BB Wave 3) Packs include cards from Set C. Included clear and pearl figures. Bakugan * Bee Striker * El Condor * Fourtress * Harpus * Monarus * Rattleoid * Sirenoid * Tentaclear BakuSwap Series (Set D) (BB Wave 4) Released: November 2008 Bakugan * Apollonir * Clayf * Excedra * Frosch * Lars Lion * Naga * Oberus * Wavern Packs include cards from Set D. Introduced Dual Attribute Bakugan, with "swapped" parts. The 2008 Collection poster only shows 48 Bakugan, however there have been 8 new Bakugan in each release since the original 18, and in fact the Bakuswap series includes two Bakugan not on the poster, namely Lars Lion and Naga. November 2008 news also mentioned reverse color schemes, where the highlight determines the attribute, and clear Bakugan. Clear Bakugan (without an attribute symbol at all, not clear with attribute highlights) take the form of their opponent's attribute (if both Bakugan are clear, players choose). Set E (NV Wave 1) Bakugan * Brontes * Cosmic Ingram * Midnight Percival * Nemus * Neo Dragonoid * Percival * Pyro Dragonoid * Wilda Bakugan Trap * Baliton * Carlsnaut * Metalfencer * Pythantus * Tripod Epsilon * Zoack Special Attack * Alpha Hydranoid * Boost Ingram * Delta Dragonoid (Re-release) * Dual Hydranoid (Re-release) * Elfin * Premo Vulcan * Preyas (Re-release) * Preyas II (Re-release) * Skyress (Re-release) * Spin Dragonoid * Spin Ravenoid * Storm Skyress (Re-release) Set F (NV Wave 2) Main Article: BakuBronze Bakugan * Cyborg Helios * Dual Elfin * Hades * Klawgor * Leefram * Mega Nemus * Scraper * Shadow Vulcan Bakugan Trap * Piercian * Triad El Condor * Triad Sphinx * Tripod Theta Special Attack * Elico * Turbine Hades * Turbine Helios Set G (NV Wave 3) (The First Set to have 5 to a set) Bakugan * Alpha Percival * Fencer * Foxbat * Mega Brontes * Spindle Bakugan Trap * Falcon Fly * Legionoid Special Attack * Alpha Percival Cyclone * Dual Elfin Revolution * Infinity Dragonoid * Turbine Dragonoid Set H (NV Wave 4) Bakugan * Altair * Hyper Dragonoid * Ingram * Viper Helios * Wired Bakugan Trap * Fortress Special Attack * Cyclone Dragonoid * Orbit Helios Set I (NV Wave 5) Bakugan * Abis Omega * Alto Brontes * Moskeeto * Neo Dragonoid (7in1 Maxus) (Only at Toys R Us) * Thunder Wilda * Verias Bakugan Trap * Brachium (Only at Toys R Us) * Dark Hound (Only at Toys R Us) * Dynamo * Grafias (Only at Toys R Us) * Grakas Hound (Only at Toys R Us) * Hylash * Spitarm (Only at Toys R Us) * Spyderfencer (Only at Toys R Us) Special Attack * Maxus Dragonoid (Only at Toys R Us) * Maxus Helios * White Naga BakuCore Series * Includes only Core Bakugan * Different packaging * B3 BakuFlip Series * Includes only flip (reverse-colored) Bakugan * Different packaging * B3 BakuSteel Series * Only Steel Bakugan are included * Different packaging * B3 BakuNeon Series * Includes only Neon Bakugan (unlike the original) * Different packaging * B3 BakuCrystal Series * Includes only Crystal Bakugan * Different packaging * B3 Set J (NV Wave 6) Bakugan * Atmos * Freezer * Myriad Hades * Stug * Ultra Dragonoid Bakugan Trap * Hexstar Special Attack * Moonlit Monarus * Ultra Dragonoid Typhoon BakuLyte Series * Only Lyte (Translucent) Bakugan are included * Different packaging * B3 * Released earlier than the others in this set BakuFrost Series *Only Frost Bakugan are included * Different packaging * B3 BakuSolar Series * Only Solar Bakugan are included * Different packaging * B3 BakuMutation Series * Only Mutation Bakugan are included * Different packaging * B3 * Not Released in USA Set K (GI Wave 1) Set K is the first set for GI. It introduces Bakugan Battle Gear and Super Assault, certain Bakugan will have two equidistant tabs and a magnet in their back when open. These allow Bakugan Battle Gear to attach and open. Also, the color schemes for some Attributes have been changed. Release Date: March/April 2010 ( Mixes 41A, 41B, 42A, and 42B) Bakugan * Avior * Coredem * Cosmic Ingram (Re-released) * Cyborg Helios (Re-released) * Dharak * Fencer (Re-released) * Foxbat (Re-released) * Hades (Re-released) * Helix Dragonoid * Hyper Dragonoid (Re-released) * Ingram (Re-released) * Lumagrowl * Neo Dragonoid (Re-released) * Phosphos * Snapzoid * Strikeflier * Viper Helios (Re-released) * Wilda (Re-released) Battle Gear * AirKor * Battle Turbine * JetKor * Rock Hammer * Twin Destructor * Vilantor Gear Super Assault * Chance Dragonoid * Clawsaurus * Farakspin * Lumitroid * Quake Dragonoid Bakugan Traps *Baliton (Re-release) (Only at Wal-Mart) *Carlsnaut (Re-release) (Only at Wal-Mart) *Fourtress (Re-release) (Only at Wal-Mart) *Hylash (Re-release) (Only at Wal-Mart) *Legionoid (Re-release) (Only at Wal-Mart) *Metalfencer (Re-release) (Only at Wal-Mart) *Scorpion (Re-release) (Only at Wal-Mart) *Triad El Condor (Re-release) (Only at Wal-Mart) *Triad Sphinx (Re-release) (Only at Wal-Mart) Set L (GI Wave 2) Set L is the second set for GI. Release Date: May/June 2010 Bakugan * Akwimos * Aranaut * Hakapoid * Krakix * Lumino Dragonoid * Sabator Battle Gear * Battle Sabre * Boomix * Chompixx * Zukanator Super Assault * Glotronoid * Merlix * Mystic Chancer * Raptorix * Splight Set M (GI Wave 3) Set M is the third set for GI. Release Date: July/August 2010 Bakugan * Contestir * Hawktor * Linehalt * Lythirus * Plitheon * Rubanoid Battle Gear * Barias Gear * Battle Crusher * Lansor * Terrorcrest Super Assault * Apexeon * Breezak * Cobrakus * Longfly Set N (GI Wave 4) Set N is the fourth set for GI. Release Date: September/October 2010 Bakugan * Aksela * Blitz Dragonoid * Dartaak * Fangoid * Jetro * Luxtor * Phantom Dharak * Sky & Gaia Dragonoid * Spidaro * Zeon Hylash Battle Gear * Gigarth * Lashor * Razoid * Spartablaster * Swayther * Vicer Super Assault * Gyrazor * Irisca * Quakix Gorem * Ziperator Set O (GI Wave 4.5) Set O is the fifth set for GI. It introduced Bakugan Mobile Assault. Release Date: October 1, 2010 Bakugan * Battalix Dragonoid * Colossus Dragonoid * Brawlacus Dharak (Only at Toys R Us) * Exokor (Only at Toys R Us) Battle Gear * Axator Gear * Beamblitzer * Blasteroid * Nukix Gear * Riptor (Only at Toys R Us) * Smashtor (Only at Toys R Us) Super Assault * Dharak Colossus (Only at Toys R Us) * Dragonoid Colossus Mobile Assault * Impalaton * Jakalier Set P (GI Wave 5) Set P is the sixth and last set for GI. Release Date: November/December 2010 Bakugan * Damakor * Gren * Lockanoid * Megarus * Nastix * Olifus * Ramdol * Rickoran * Scaboid Battle Gear * Destrakon Gear * Explosix Gear * Helmgund * Terrix Gear Super Assault * Buz Hornix * Sprayzer * Venoclaw * Volt Elezoid Mobile Assault * Raytheus Set Q (MS Wave 1) Set Q is the first set for Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. This set introduced BakuNano, Mechtogan, Mechtogan Titans and BakuSteel Traps. Release Date: February/March 2011 Bakugan * Alpha Hydranoid (Re-release) (Only at Wal-Mart) * Bolcanon * Cyborg Helios (Re-release) (Only at Wal-Mart) * Cyclone Percival * Dharak (Re-release) (Only at Wal-Mart) * Dragonoid (Re-release) (Only at Wal-Mart) * Flash Ingram * Helix Dragonoid (Re-release) (Only at Wal-Mart) * Iron Dragonoid * Meta Dragonoid * Mutant Elfin * Neo Dragonoid (Re-release) (Only at Wal-Mart) * Razenoid * Taylean BakuNano * Bombaplode * Crosstriker * Hammermor * Hyper Pulsor * Slingpike * Sonicanon Mechtogan * Braxion * Deezall * Venexus * Zenthon Mechtogan Titan * Venexus Titan * Zenthon Titan Mobile Assault * Axellor * Hurrix * Impalaton (Re-release) * Raytheus (Re-release) BakuSteel Trap * Falcon Fly (Only at Wal-Mart) * Hexstar (Only at Wal-Mart) * Hylash (Only at Wal-Mart) * Piercian (Only at Wal-Mart) * Triad El Condor (Only at Wal-Mart) Set R (MS Wave 2) Set R is the second set for Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. This set introduced a type of Bakugan that you can take parts off of and put them on another kind called BakuMutant. Release Date: April/May/June 2011 Bakugan * Infinity Helios * Infinity Trister * Krakenoid * Titanium Dragonoid * Vertexx * Wolfurio BakuMutant * Mercury Dragonoid * Mutant Taylean BakuNano * Daftorix * Lanzato * Shoxrox * Slicerix Mechtogan * Accelerak * Dreadeon * Silent Strike * Slynix * Vexfist Mechtogan Titan * Faser Titan * Razen Titan Mobile Assault * Koptorix * Rapilator * Zoompha BakuSteel Trap * Fire Scorpion (Only at Wal-Mart) * Fortress (Only at Wal-Mart) * Tripod Theta (Only at Wal-Mart) External links * Bakugan List with all G-powers * List of Bakugan (with pictures and description) at Bakugan (bakugan.com) Category:Bakugan Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan